Elisha Cuthbert
Calgary, Alberta, Canada |role=Kim Bauer }} :"It’s kind of one of those things where I’m really lucky that I can come in and out and get to do other things and yet still be on the show and sort of there in the right way. It’s not because the writers are forced to write something for the character now. They write for Kim when it’s appropriate and it works for the show. I couldn’t be happier for those reasons." :— [http://www.tvequals.com/2009/06/05/elisha-cuthbert-from-24-exclusive-interview/ Elisha Cuthbert on returning to 24] Elisha Ann Cuthbert played Kim Bauer, the daughter of Jack Bauer on 24 and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. She was a regular cast member during the first three seasons of the show and had a recurring role during Season 5, Season 7 and Season 8. She returned to the series in the 18th episode of Season 7 for the first time since the 13th episode of Season 5. Her final appearance was in the 2nd episode of Season 8. Cuthbert's stunt doubles on the show include Cheryl Rusa, Dina Margolin, Melissa Barker and Heidi Pascoe. Biography ]] Elisha Cuthbert was born in Calgary, Canada to Kevin and Patricia Cuthbert. Her career began in 1989 at the age of seven by becoming a model. She briefly worked as a foot model. She grew up in Longueuil, Quebec, near Montreal, and is fluent in French. When she was fifteen, Cuthbert was one of the hosts of Popular Mechanics for Kids. She later appeared as a regular, a member of the "Midnight Society" on Are You Afraid of the Dark?. Cuthbert graduated from Centennial Regional High School in Greenfield Park, Quebec in 2000 and moved to Los Angeles, California shortly afterwards. Soon after her move to Hollywood, she was cast as Kim Bauer, daughter of federal agent Jack Bauer in the first season of television series 24. Cuthbert also began her Hollywood film career with small roles in Old School and Love Actually, but her break came with The Girl Next Door, in which she was cast as an ex-porn star, Danielle. Cuthbert had initial reservations about taking the part, but was persuaded by director Luke Greenfield into accepting. After this Cuthbert appeared in several other films, such as House of Wax and Captivity. She then appeared in He Was a Quiet Man, playing a quadriplegic. The film was in limited release in 2007 and released on DVD in early 2008. Her last film appearances was My Sassy Girl, a remake of a Korean film in 2008, and the family comedy The Six Wives of Henry LeFay opposite Tim Allen in 2009. Elisha recently appeared in the miniseries Guns (with Colm Feore and Shawn Doyle) and the ABC series The Forgotten. She was set to appear in the CBS drama pilot Ny-Lon, a project based on a British series, but was cancelled. From 2011 to 2013, Cuthbert starred as Alex Kerkovich in the ABC ensemble comedy series Happy Endings, appearing alongside Sam Ayers, Brad Grunberg, Christopher Michael, and Chris Williams. On , Elisha announced her engagement to NHL star Dion Phaneuf and they married in July 2013. 24 credits *Season 1 (all episodes) *Season 2 (all except and ) *Season 3 (all episodes) *Season 5 ** (scenes deleted) ** ** *Season 7 ** ** ** ** ** *Season 8 ** ** *''24: The Game'' (voice) 24-related appearances * Scenemakers, Episode 16 Selected filmography ]] * Goon: Last of the Enforcers (2017) * Just Before I Go (2014) * The Six Wives of Henry Lefay (2009) * My Sassy Girl (2008) * Captivity (2007) * House of Wax (2005) * The Girl Next Door (2004) * Love Actually (2003) * Old School (2003) * Who Gets The House? (2000) * Time at the Top (1999) * Dancing On The Moon (1997) Television appearances *''The Ranch'' (2016-2018) *''One Big Happy'' (2015) *''Happy Endings'' (2011-2013) *''The Forgotten'' (2010) *''24'' (2001-2010) * The Wonderful World of Disney (2000) Memorable quotes on 24]] * ...on looking sexy on ''24: "I was the one with breasts, so that was my job, to look good." * '...on her career': "I was lucky, I found what I wanted to do when I was 11." * '...on her 'nude scenes' in The Girl Next Door: "I snuck into the back of the cinema when The Girl Next Door was playing and during the window scene, which pushed the envelope but didn't actually go there, I remember some of the audience being really disappointed and going 'Awww...'" * '''...on going to hockey games: "I try really hard after the games not to make too many comments about how I thought the guys performed. I mean I don't know how I'd feel if one them came up to me after a scene and said, 'I don't know if that was believable enough.'" * ...on fate: "I definitely believe in fate. And I believe what you put in is what you get in return. That's the way it's worked for me. As for the big picture - there's some sort of plan.'" Background information and notes filming the Day 7 finale.]] * Elisha was attacked by a mountain lion on the set of Season 2. She was rushed to hospital where she received stitches to her hand. * She was engaged to Trace Ayala, friend and personal assistant to Justin Timberlake, from June 2004 to November 2005. * Hillary Clinton was so impressed with Cuthbert's reporting for Popular Mechanics for Kids that she invited her to the White House for a meeting. * She regularly secures a place in FHM and Maxim's annual Top 100 Sexiest/Hottest lists. Her highest ranking was #4 in the 2008 UK Edition of FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the World list. She was ranked #14 in 2003, #10 in 2004, #5 in 2005, #22 in 2006, and #10 in 2007. The U.S. Edition ranked her #53 in 2003, #63 in 2004, #54 in 2006, #17 in 2007, #4 in 2008, #7 in 2009, and #35 in 2010. She was not listed in the U.S. 2005 list. In Maxim's Hot 100 list, she was ranked #84 in 2002, #9 in 2003, #21 in 2004, #92 in 2006, #25 in 2007, #6 in 2008, #43 in 2009, #65 in 2011, #34 in 2012, and #10 in 2013. She was also featured in their Girls of Maxim Gallery. * Cuthbert has stated that she would refuse to be photographed nude in film roles or magazines, and uses body doubles whenever necessary, specifying that she would "like to keep some things to herself". * She is known to have pretty feet and was a foot model for many years. * Cuthbert auditioned for the role of Mary Jane Watson in Spider-Man but lost out to Kirsten Dunst. * Her nickname is "Heesh", not "Leesh" as many websites falsely report. * Cuthbert is a devoted hockey fan, Los Angeles Kings season ticket holder and had her own blog on NHL.com. * She shares the same birthday with Kaley Cuoco, Ben Stiller and Ridley Scott. External links * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Main stars Category:Special guest stars Category:Uncredited actors